Butadiene polymer and copolymer resins, particularly those having, in the uncured state, a high proportion of butadiene units incorporated in 1,2-configuration, have come into considerable use, particularly as electrically insulating structural components, friction elements and the like.
It is an object of this invention to increase the flame resistance of butadiene polymer and copolymer resins.